


life-changing school // saiibo [ON HOLD]

by radiobellxmy



Series: saiibo [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, and he works sometimes, apart from saiibo the other pairings tagged are only mentioned or hinted at, kiibo is homeless, kiibo is kinda weak, pulling wires, robot self harm, shuichi talks him out of doing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: kiibo has always struggled with light bullying, and one day he got overthrown with emotions and ran into the bathroom to hide and.. pull his wires, and then shuichi gets called by the teacher and asks the other to go search for him. once he does, he talks to kiibo and they become friends.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: saiibo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027188
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	life-changing school // saiibo [ON HOLD]

**Author's Note:**

> please stay with me on this!! i'll try to update as often as i can!! i'm @protob0y on twitter  
> thank you for reading!

Kiibo had never been the type of guy that was surrounded by people. ¿Have friends? Unthinkable. 

Every day at school, he would get rejected. All the time. So he became what the kids called a "social reject".

Kiibo passed his days alone, sitting on the back desks, trying to pay attention to class without feeling overwhelmed or sad, because, when you're this lonely and rejected.. feelings get increased by a 1000% all the time, no matter where or when. He personally didn't have a cry function, but that didn't stop him from feeling empty all the time.

"Oi keeboy!" — Kokichi. The guy who'd make fun of him most, but he'd always mean it playfully. Never once he was serious, or at least that's what he'd say. No remarks, no hurtful comments. But damn, was he always picking on the other. —

Kiibo paid the other no mind, and kept writing whatever was on the board.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!!" — He insisted. Ignoring him will be fine, right? — "HeeeEeeEeEy!!"

"He isn't replying.." — Kokichi faked a frown. — "Oh well. I think he will always be a social reject!" — He spit out once again, his friends laughing a tad bit. 

I wonder.. if they would be better if I was simply gone.. or maybe.. I could ruin their jokes..? — Kiibo thought. 

*******

Not thinking anymore, I ran off. I could hear Kokichi and his friends yelling something at me, but at that moment I didn't really care. All I wanted now was to disappear, as the other, logical part of my brain yelled at me. _"Why are you running off? That wasn't even a bad thing! Why are you so weak???!"_

I'm here. I'm in the bathroom. I'm alone in the bathroom.

As flashing imagery past through my eyes, quickly enough I was backing to the corner.

_This is so dumb! Why am I feeling this way over a stupid joke? I'm weak, I'm pathetic.. I'm nothing, I am no one.._

Thoughts and more thoughts started flashing through my mind, and before realizing it, I was picking my arm.

The anxiety I was feeling now, the accumulated frustration, it was all coming out now. Stuck in the corner of a bathroom. Everything was passing through my mind, so comically fast, that I look down toward my arm again. Unwired. Again. Untangled. Screws? On the floor. Mind? Shattered. All over again. I'm a mess.

~~~~

"Hey, did keeboy ran off?" — Kokichi asked his friends once again. 

"I think he did, indeed." "I think you were a bit rough with him" and "Aren't you obsessed with that little fucker?" — Echoed through the room.

"Enough! Go back to your work!" — Teacher yelled. — "By the way, has any group finished his work already?" — A boy could be seen, lifting his hand up.

Shuichi Saihara, was his name. Not too remarkable, but managed. He and his small group of friends. Him, Kaede and Kaito. 

He stood up from his desk, walking towards the teacher's one.

"Here you go" — He handed the other a group of papers. 

"Thank you. I hope you get a good grade." — The teacher said, and as Shuichi was about to go back to his seat, they called for him again. — "By the way, Shuichi.. since you're the only group that finished, could I ask you a favour?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Kiibo is missing from the classroom. Can you go check up on him? If you don't find him, I'll have to mark him absent again."

Shuichi nodded again, this time with a mission. Find Kiibo.

He had heard that he was always lonely, but since it was "not his business", he never tried to speak to him, and also, that Kokichi teased him quite often, but Kiibo would always feel bad about it. So..

***

_I hope that he's okay. I don't know much about him, but I never know what he might be going through._

So I searched through the school. The classrooms that weren't being used, the cafeteria, even the library... Just one more place where to search. The bathrooms. _I just hope he isn't in a stall, that would be inconvenient.. and it would suck for me to just call out his name, right?_

It's better to not start overthinking it.

I went to the bathrooms, and there I saw him. Losing his breath, pulling his wires, in his eyes I could see tiredness.. if that makes sense, I suppose.

"Are you okay?" — I ask.

The robot lifts his head.

"I'm.. I'm fine.." — He says, laying on the wall.

"You're not okay." — I reassured.

"Are you here to mock me?" — He said, lowly. —

"I'm here to check on you. The teacher was worried about you."

He lifts up his head again, and looked at me this time, stopping his other hand and pulling it away.

_I can't help but feel bad for him.. He looks miserable, I feel the need to help him._

I sit on the floor as well, at front of him.

"You're.. Shuichi, right?" — He speaks again. He sounds debilitated. Like someone who's been trying for too long. —

"Yep, that's me." — I'm surprised he even knows me.

"I'm Kiibo.. but.. I assume you'd know that already."

_He's so polite, even when in this state?_

"I'm sorry for letting you see this." — He says, taking the screws and lid from the floor, trying to adjust them back on. —

"Hey, may I help you with that?" — I spoke back. —

_No, I *definitely* want to help him now. I don't know what this is, but I just feel a strong urge to help him. Is it pity? Empathy? I wonder.._

"You don't have to do so, really. But thank you." — He tried to refuse.

"Can I help you at least to screw those back on correctly? Anyone that looks at your arm for more than two seconds will notice you have that lid loose." 

With a sigh, he agreed.

"Okay, fine. But don't let anyone find out, okay?" — He said, scared.

"Don't worry, Kiibo. I'm not the type of guy to go around making rumours and stuff." —

_I'm gonna do it. I don't want him to be alone. I wonder what he's been through._

"Do you wanna be my friend?" — I asked.

"Can I.. trust you..?" — He questioned.

"Of course you can." 

_I gave him a sincere smile. I'm trying my best to be friendly._

"I.. I think I'm gonna trust you, Shuichi." — Kiibo said.

_Now that's good. I hope he feels a little bit better now._

"Now, I have to help you with this." I said, taking out this small multi-use thingy I kept hidden, just in case. —

"Now *that's* convenient.." — He remarked.

I pulled out the little screwdriver and helped him tighten the lid off.

"Thank you. The lid is always loose, thanks to this.." 

_I don't want him to do this anymore. Nobody should pass through this, so I made sure his lid was extra tight, so he wouldn't try to do anything to his arm again._

"Look.. I don't know much about you, I barely know your name! But hey. We're on this together now. You don't have to fight alone. We're friends now. Whatever it is, you can count on me."

****

Even though I can't cry, I could feel something close enough to this feeling they called "almost bursting into tears".

_Him? My friend? My senses tell me that I shouldn't trust him but.. I can't do anything else, my heart is trying to push forward, and accept this request. This is the first time I've felt so appreciated. What is this I'm feeling?_

"Are you sure?" — I'm trying my best. I don't want to get hurt again. I just want to be happy.

"I'm more than sure." — Shuichi replied.

He stood up, and reached for me with his hand.

I accepted the offer and stood up as well.

"We'll be friends now." — He said.

I don't know how to express gratitude. I, clumsily, kept repeating "thank you" over and over again. But what now?

****

Shuichi and Kiibo are back into the classroom. 

The first to jump up, was Kokichi.

"Well if it isn't the lovey duo.. nee hee" — 

Before Kiibo could try and feel wrong again, Shuichi muttered a quick "pay him no mind. It's okay." and then went to his seat again.

Kokichi was gonna keep teasing Kiibo but the teacher shush'd him off with a warning.

****

The day passed and so on, it was time to leave.

Shuichi said goodbye to me, and eventually everyone left the classroom.

_Oh, man, this part of the day sucks. Time to pretend I'm fine._

I wonder if today there's enough money to stay somewhere. I look into my backpack. _20 dollars._ That'll probably do for now. 

I take my stuff from the desk, it was evening already. And it's time to find a place for tonight. As a robot, I don't have to sleep all the time, but it's nice to have somewhere to rest, because it's not like I can just stay outside all night. That would suck.

I think I'll go where always. The staff knows me well, they'd probably let me in for 20. Maybe even less, i don't know.

Anyway, I pack up my notebooks and walk outside the classroom.

_This night didn't have to suck, right? I just have to make it "not suck"._

I'm outside the school. It's almost night. 

Time to walk there.. I'm glad this isn't too far away. 

A few minutes later, I arrived.

"Ah, hello there again!" — The guy on the counter saluted.

"Hey there.." — I replied. — "Hey, what can I get for $20?"

"Two nights." 

So.. tonight and tomorrow, wednesday and thursday.. that would be fine, I think.

"That sounds good, I'll take it." 

"Good, remember to bring me back the key before midday. I'm only doing this because you're a regular *and* a student. Have a pleasant night. Ask me again for the key tomorrow at evening." — He said, while I slid the $20 and he gave me a little key with a number on it. —

"Thank you" — I waved goodbye as I walked towards the hallway of little rooms. They were small, but that figures. Just $10 for each night.. I think the price's okay.—

A bed and a little nightstand with a lamp.

Yep, this is just enough for me to rest. And, I know that I don't have to sleep often, but it's good to give my body a rest, so it doesn't deteriorate too fast.

That being said, I found my room. Room 24. 

I opened the dorm with the key. _Hey, this room was a little bit bigger than usual! That's good._

After walking in, I shut the door and locked it. This wasn't the best place to stay, but it's what I could afford.

I sat on the bed, placing my backpack on the corner, and then opening it. I think we had homework today. 

Carefully, I looked through my notebook. Physics homework.. _I don't know a lot about this, but I'm sure I can at least start it, right?_

*****

An hour later, Kiibo fell asleep.

He didn't have a phone, but he did have a clock with an alarm, so he wouldn't be late. 

(and onto the next day. phew! isn't that a lot to happen for just one day?)


End file.
